


Hating You Was The Only Option Left For Her

by wlw0with0reader



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, Marine Reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-08-27 18:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader
Summary: R is Rosa's wife and is a marine. No one knows about her except for Holt. R returns home after being gone for almost a year and decides to surprise Rosa and meet the squad.





	Hating You Was The Only Option Left For Her

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr: wlw-with-reader.tumblr.com

You met Rosa when you were both 25. The moment you first kissed, both of you seemed to realize what was exactly right in front you - the one you’d love for the rest of your life. Rosa had been undercover at the time, and when she saw you at the bar, she just had to get to know you. The whole thing was amusing because she literally caught the suspect and dragged him with her when she asked you out. 

You said yes, and she kissed you. When she handed the suspect to one of the officers, you handed her your number. Rosa explained she would call you from a different number each time, and if it had been anyone else, you would’ve thought it was weird. But with Rosa, you trusted her from the beginning. 

________________________________________

Six years since that night, and you’re still serving in the military as a marine, and each time you finish a tour, your wife gives you that look. A look that you know means she’s proud of you, but at the same time, she doesn’t like it when she can’t reach you. 

This morning was the happiest you had seen her since you married her. 

“Y/N, are you serious? This is going to be your last tour? Ever?”

“Yeah, Diaz. I promise. Then, I’ll be looking for work as a civilian. Plus beating you and your dad at that All-You-Can-Eat-Wings buffet.”

Rosa puts her hand on top of your shoulder. This was as much physical contact she’d show you in public, and you were okay with that.

“Don’t die, okay? Just come back. Or I’ll come get you, and you wouldn’t like that.”

You smiled at your wife. She always said the same thing every time you left for a tour. It was her way of coping.

“I won’t. I wouldn’t want my favorite person in the entire world hating me.”

“Good. Because I would hate you, if you died.”

__________________________________

A year passed and everyone in the precinct, except Holt, were questioning why Rosa seemed to avoid even the basic of contact with them. Rosa wouldn’t even look up to glare at them anymore. 

Holt understood because if anything bad happened to Kevin, he would shut down. “Damn it, Y/L/N, you’re hurting your wife.”

The only one Rosa would talk to was Holt, and no matter how much everyone else tried to get her to talk to them, she ignored them. She didn’t want to talk to them because all she could do was think about her wife, her Y/N/N. Your wife had gotten home one day and opened the door thinking it was you, but she immediately slammed the door when she saw it was two military officers.

When she was handed your flag, she had never been more grateful that it was raining that day, as she cried freely in the open. 

___________________________________

“Hey Rosa, you got a visitor.”

Rosa threw a pen at Jake. She didn’t have any visitors. Even if she did, it wasn’t the one person she wanted to see. 

“Rosa, they’re really insistent that you know them.”

For whatever reason, your wife finally follows Jake, and she immediately punches him when she sees you in crutches and an eye patch. 

“Captain!”

Rosa screams out for Holt, who comes rushing out.

You make no sudden movements. You knew your wife wanted to be sure that you were real. 

“Diaz, it’s her.”

As soon as those words were uttered, she ran to you and held you and punched you in the shoulder and hugged you again.

“You promised! You don’t die on me!”

You repeatedly tell her you’d show up for her and that you would always come back for her.

_______________________________

“So, who is this, Rosa?”

“My wife.”

“Oh my god! Rosa, why didn’t you say anything? Hi, I’m Charles, but you can call me Boyle.”

And soon everyone is introducing themselves to you, while Rosa holds on to you. 

“Okay, you all know I have a wife. We’re leaving now.”

“Diaz, use your sick days. That’s an order.”

“Thanks, Captain. See you all in a week.”

____________________________

Returning to your home, Rosa was silent until she dropped a coffee mug.

“You promised me, Y/N! And you died! And now you’re here! What the hell?”

You make your way to her, and hug her.

“No more tours, Rosa. I promise.”

“Definitely no more tours. I’ll take on your superiors if I have to. You are a civilian from now on.”

Her voice was shaking, and you knew you two had a lot to discuss, but for now, holding her was enough. 


End file.
